


Drunk In Love

by madamlapeche



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No shame, Porn Without Plot, seriously, there is nothing but sin here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamlapeche/pseuds/madamlapeche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Beyoncé and everything got out of hand about three days ago and I haven't stop yet. <br/>#cantstopwontstop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be longer, I swear i'm sorry-

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

    Jacob’s mouth works delicately against your throat as his body is sliding firmly along the line of your own and enveloping your senses with his musky scent that seemed laced with that of gunpowder and tea. You find yourself moaning lowly in eagerness, your arms wrapping across his shoulders to try and pull him even closer as he nips at your neck. You need more contact. Writhing against him in encouragement, you urge him to keep going, pulling roughly at his hair. You couldn’t remember what exactly brought you two to this heated situation, the last thing you remembered was that you two were at a pub.

Of course, you didn’t question your blurry memory as hands eventually gripped your hips,pushing you roughly backwards into the hard wall of the train, trapping you between it and the solid front of his body. Jacob’s kisses against your neck becomes more forceful, teeth nipping gently at your skin, earning him needy moans. Lost in the feel of his hot mouth on you, you slide your palms across his chest. You splay your fingers and rubbing lightly, you can feel the swell of muscle under your touch. 

Jacob slightly shivers when you run your fingers  through his hair. Chuckling, Jacob presses his nose against the crook of your neck and inhales deeply as you move your hands down to the front of his body.

“Having yourself a good time?” He inquires, a smirk on his face as he moves to undress you. “

Yes.”You say in a breathless town at him as his lips and tongue and teeth assault the now bare sensitive skin at your shoulder. His teeth nip at the crook of your throat and your reaction is shameless. Here was a man you had known for at least less than a year and yet you here you were more than happy to cling to him, letting him ravish you with his all so talented mouth.

Writhing and pinned against the wall, your hands skim across broad, toned shoulders and caress the contoured muscles of his back.As Jacob has you pinned against the wall with his body his hips tantalizingly bucks between your legs. Your hands find themselves back at the front of the englishman, moving to undo his vest,his belts, and his shirts. It took everything in your power not to rip off his shirt. “I’ve wanted you all night….” Jacob’s breath is hot and fast against your neck, whispering down your collarbone.

“You looked so ravishing to the point where I could’ve just eaten you right there against the pub’s bar.”

As if to prove his statement, he moves hips against you roughly, grinding his obvious erection into your crotch. Your breath hitches at his confession, pushing yourself more into him. “I don’t think that would’ve been quite proper.” You manage to moan as he has you wrap your legs around his waist, carrying you carefully towards his bed as the train moved across the tracks. “I don’t think I really care,” He replies as he laid you down,pulling off whatever clothes you had left on, leaving you bare.

Sneaking your hand down between your tightly mingled bodies, you press your palm along the ridged seam of Jacob’s slacks and are rewarded with a low grunt. His hips buck towards your hand, seeking more pleasure from your touch. You trace the outline of his cock with your fingers, hard and eager through his trousers, delighting in the large, impressive feel of him. With an almost groan, Jacob moves your hand away and kisses you desperately, His hands move quickly, sliding down your body and cupping your ass so that he can pull you impossibly closer. As all that is happening, you don’t even notice he’s positioning himself in front of you.

Jacob’s warm breath blows across your hip bones ever so slightly and you whimper. His breath is hot across and damp, tickling the fine hairs covering your sex. Your thighs widen in encouragement when he wraps his fingers around your bare skin and gently tries to push them wider himself. As his mouth descends and you fight the urge not to scream at the utter blissful sensation he’s providing. Your brain all but short circuits as the wet tip of his tongue licks your outer folds, tracing and tasting your skin delicately. Tangling fingers in his hair, you call out to him in a short whispered chant as he delves deeper, determined to have you moaning and begging underneath him. Finding your clit tucked in its hood, he sucks eagerly before finding a rhythm and working over the little bud with the flat pad of his tongue until it is firm and tingling in pleasure. He works at you as a man hungry with lust, a free hand moving towards one of your nipples and rolling it in between his fingers.

“'Jacob please!”

You whimper and he doesn’t disappoint. Massaging your thighs gently with the hand unoccupied with your breast, Jacob brings it up between your legs, teasing the entrance to your pussy. Your hips thrust forwards in eagerness for more, fingers scratching against his scale in encouragement. He chuckles at your obvious keenness and the noise from his mouth reverberates through your swollen, stimulated flesh.

It didn’t take long soon after his teasing that you find your orgasm washing over you in a tidal wave of sensation radiating from your clit to every part of your body. You can feel your legs shake under his fingers, and you need to bite your lip to stifle the overwhelming cry of pleasure as stars play across your vision. Dazed and more aroused than you were at the beginning, you drag Jacob up towards you. Kissing him passionately you can taste the cool musky taste of yourself still on his lips. You hear the sound his zipper and watch him intensely as he removes the rest of his clothes.

He takes no time moving back over you, pressing his cock between your legs. He teases you without mercy sliding back and forth through the wet slick between your legs, coating his cock in your arousal. However, this action alone has both of you release a gasp from pleasure. With his hands on your hips, Jacob groans and shudders as he positions himself at your entrance,pushing in with ease in fear of hurting you. Writhing underneath him, you try and push up to impale yourself onto him, hopefully encouraging him not be shy..but too be rough. He groans,unable to articulate how much you need to feel him move inside of you.

After a few painful seconds of him relishing in your warmth, he begins his pace. It is slow at first but eventually he does pick up his pace. ‘Christ… you feel amazing, love.’ Jacob hisses lowly,burying his face in your shoulder as you cling onto his shoulders, your eyes shut. You focused on his movements and your breathing as you bit your lip, fighting the urge to moan shamelessly. He sighs in contentment as his cock slips into you as deep as possible as he thrusts.

It feels magnificent and you release your own groans of pleasure that are equally matched by Jacob’s. Using his hold on your hips, John pulls your body closer against him as he thrusts hard and you rock forwards with the force of his body impacting yours. Within a few minutes Jacob reaches his end inside you, you yourself following after a few seconds later. You both bask in the aftermath of the sex as he slips out of you. Moving over to your side, he pulls you closer to him as he nuzzles your neck.

“I propose we do this more often,” you muse, kissing Jacob’s cheek. He couldn’t help but chuckle at your comment.

“Well I certainly don’t see why we shouldn’t.”

.o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this hot mess though, I really appreciate it-  
> things like this are kinda hard for me to write, I admit.


End file.
